¿Qué pasaría si Goku y Bulma no hubiesen encontrad
by chispeg
Summary: Bulma crea una máquina del tiempo, mientras ,las bolas mágicas sufren un accidente,para solucionarlo Vegeta,Goku y Krilin deberán retroceder en el tiempo para solucionar el error,pero cuando vuelvan a su época puede que todo haya cambiado...
1. Viaje al pasado

**  
¿QUE PASARÍA SI BULMA Y GOKU NUNCA HUBIESEN ENCONTRADO LAS BOLAS DE DRAGÓN?  
**

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y como cada día los dueños de la Corporación Cápsula se disponian a levantarse de la cama antes de que su primogénito se despertase para ir a clase,Bulma bajó a la cocina y le preparó un gran desayuno a su hombrecito para que tubiese energías suficientes durante el resto de la mañana,no quería que al pobrecito le entrase hambre,ya sabía por experiencia lo mal que lo pasaban los sayans cuando necesitaban comida,y de paso también le hizo el desayuno a Vegeta,aún estaba muy enfadada con él por haber olvidado su aniversario,daba igual que nunca se hubiesen casado,eso no le daba ningún motivo para que no le hiciera ningún regalo,pero Bulma pensaba vengarse...en concreto,lo mantendría en abstinencia durante al menos tres días,ya sabía que no era mucho pero es que ella también tenia sus necesidades. Cuando terminó de cocinar,conectó el robot de cocina para que limpiara todo y subió las escaleras para despertar a su bebé,últimamente se había fijado en que su niño se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombretón,en pocos meses cumpliría once años y eso hacía que se deprimiese,y mucho...¡quería que Trunks volviese a tener un añito y que siguiese dependiendo de ella para todo! eso le habia dado una idea estupenda,muchas veces se acordaba de su otro hijo,Mirai Trunks y de su máquina del tiempo,hacía ya una semana que comenzara a planificar su nuevo invento,en quince días tendría casi terminada su propia máquina del tiempo,y quizá pudiese volver al pasado y recordar viejos tiempos.

-¡Trunks!arriba chiquitín,hay que levantarse e ir al cole - dijo mientras presionaba un botón para que las persianas se abriesen.

-ummm...solo un poco más...cinco minutitos,porfa...-replicó el muchacho.

-Lo siento mi amor,pero ya es muy tarde y ya sabes como se pone tu padre si tiene que esperar para tomar el desayuno,¡asi que arriba y a la ducha,te quiero en la cocina en un cuarto de hora!

-vaaaaaale...

Quince minutos más tarde Trunks entró corriendo en la cocina,estaba hambriento y además hoy se pasaría el señor Goku por casa para llevarlos a Goten y a él al colegio. Cuando llegó,se dio cuenta enseguida de la tensión que había en el ambiente,por lo visto sus papás aún no habían solucionado el tema del aniversario,y por la cara de su padre,éste temía que "la gruñona",tal y como la llamaba cuando ella no estaba presente,tomase represalias. Asi que,haciendo gala de su gran inteligencia heredada de Bulma,prefirió no llamar mucho la atención,acabar cuanto antes la comida,y salir de alli pitando.  
A las diez en punto Goku se presentó en la Corporación con Goten en brazos,antes de que pudiese llamar a la puerta,ésta se abrió dejando ver un jovencito de cabellos violetas que salia corriendo a la vez que gritaba un ¡Hasta luego mami,nos vemos papá!.

-¿Por qué corres de ese modo Trunks?-preguntó Goten-¿tanta prisa tienes por llegar al cole?.

-No es eso,ni mucho menos,lo que pasa es que mis papás se pelearon,otra vez,y todavia les dura el enfado...se ve que esta noche no hicieron ejercicio...

-¡Pggg!-Goku,que había estado escuchando todo,casi se atraganta cuando escuchó lo del "ejercicio"-Pero Trunks,¿de donde sacaste eso?

-Es que un día le pregunté a mi papá como conseguía que mamá le perdonase cuando se enfadaba con él,después de ponerse muy colorado me dijo que se dedicaban a hacer ejercicio para relajarse ¡la verdad es que nunca entendí por qué mi mamá hace ejercicio de noche si ella odia el deporte!

-Papá,¿mamá y tu también haceis ejercicio por la noche?

-Jejeje...si,los padres somos muy raros a veces -repondió Goku.

Una vez hubo dejado a los niños en clase, Goku regresó a casa,a esa hora Chichi ya debía de tener listo el desayuno. Pero cuando iba a mitad de camino sintió un poderoso ki que provenía de las montañas,esto lo intrigó y decidió ir a investigar,al acercarse un poco más supo en seguida de quien se trataba.

-¡Hola Vegeta!¿que haces tu por aqui?¿todavía no hiciste las paces con Bulma?

-¿¡Qué!?,¿como sabes tu eso?-respondió un furioso Vegeta-¡No me digas que ella te lo contó todo!porque sería el colmo que a mi no me dirija la palabra y a ti te cuente nuestra vida privada.

-¡No!tranquilo,no pienses eso,fue Trunks quien me dijo que habíais discutido.

-Grrr! ese mocoso,tendré que dejarle claras un par de cosas...

-No te enfades con él,es solo un niño,y como a todos los niños,no le gusta que sus padres discutan.

-¡Bah!-resopló el otro sayan-él sabe perfectamente que a Bulma y a mi nunca nos duran demasiado los enfados.

-Jejeje...si,afirmó que el ejercicio hacía milagros en el carácter de su madre...-se dio la vuelta y dejó solo al sayan de sangre real con sus pensamientos.

Vegeta,sin poder disimular del todo la sonrisa que se le había formado por el comentario de su rival,se dirigió a casa. Ya se le había pasado un poco el cabreo y estaba decidido a que Bulma le perdonase su olvido por lo del aniversario,la verdad es que ,aunque no lo admitiera,por un momento se había asustado de verdad al ver que Bulma no quería que la tocase...y lo cierto es que no le gustaba nada sentirse asi,se sentia muy vulnerable en ese aspecto,ya que sabía que su mujer no tendría ningún problema en encontrar a otro hombre para sustituirlo,tal y como habia hecho con "el insecto"(o lo que es lo mismo,Yamcha)cuando se cansó de él. La verdad es que Vegeta mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarla siquiera,el problema sería qué hacer con ella...  
¡Agg!,¡no pienses en esas gilipolleces!¡eres el príncipe de los sayans,debería ser ella quien estubiese preocupada de que la dejara!,se dijo a si mismo,aunque sospechaba que "la gruñona" sabía que no tenía nada que temer en ese aspecto,¡que arpía!,sabía perfectamente que nunca podría encontrar a una mujer tan hermosa,inteligente y a la que desease tanto.

-¡Mierda!-gritó,al menos le quedaba el consuelo de no haberle dicho nunca lo que sentía por ella,de ser asi,él se convertiría en su perro faldero ¡y eso nunca!.

Veinte día más tarde,Bulma acabó por fin la máquina del tiempo. Le había costado horrores completarla pero lo habia logrado,estaba tan orgullosa de si misma, que decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta. Se apresuró a arreglarlo todo,ordenó a los robots que preparasen abundante comida(había que tener en cuenta a los dos sayans y los tres semisayans que estarían presentes),fue de compras con Trunks(eso les llevó el día entero) y finalmente pasó otro día convenciendo a Vegeta para que asistiese a su fiesta(esa fue la parte más facil y ,para que engañarnos,más satisfactoria),ambos lograron salir de cama con el tiempo justo para arreglarse y corregir los fallos de última hora. Entonces, llegaron los invitados,estaban sus amigos más queridos acompañados por sus respectivas familias,le hubiese gustado invitar a sus cuñados pero su amadísimo príncipe no se había preocupado en preguntarles donde vivían,por suerte Tarble y su singular esposa Gure, se habían comprometido a hacerles pronto una visita.  
En fin,la fiesta dió comienzo. Todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo,o eso es lo que pudo apreciar Vegeta,sobre todo Bulma,que entre lo hermosa que estaba con su vestido nuevo y su habilidad para crear la máquina del tiempo,no paraba de recibir alagos,él era un hombre muy posesivo y no podía evitar sentirse celoso al verla rodeada de tantos varones,ya sabía que todos ellos no eran más que amigos a los que conocía desde pequeña,a excepción del "insecto" con el que que a pesar de los años seguía resentido,pero esos momentos los odiaba a todos. Aunque,secretamente estaba muy orgulloso de su adorable pareja.  
Otro que también estaba muy orgulloso de su mejor amiga era Goku,estaba guapísima con ese vestido negro que se le ajustaba tanto al cuerpo y dejaba a la vista gran parte de sus largas y bien formadas piernas...mejor sería pensar en otra cosa,no podía evitar desear a Bulma,no era que la amase ni nada por el estilo,ni que quisiera serle infiel a su esposa,solo que,aunque el resto del mundo pensase en él como si no fuese más que un niño inocente,tenía las mismas necesidades que cualquier otro hombre,si no Gohan y Goten nunca hubiesen nacido. Lo que le pasaba es que a pesar de los años nunca había logrado enamorarse de Chichi,no la amaba aunque la quería mucho,por eso siempre le sería fiel pero cuando miraba a su amiga de toda la vida siempre tan alegre y sexy deseaba cosas que estaban totalmente prohibidas...entonces dejó de pensar ya que se fijó en la gran mesa central que estaba llena de comida.  
Mientras,Trunks y Goten jugaban y se hartaban de pizza; Krilin,A-18,Marron y Yamcha estaban sentados en una mesa charlando mientras tomaban algo; Videl estaba invitando a su padre Satán a cenar con Gohan y con ella en su casa(ambos llevaban casados ya un año y no podían ser más felices,de hecho se estaban planteando tener hijos); Lunch,Tenshimham,Oolong y Chaos se reían de alguna de las tonterías de Roshi; Piccolo y Dende charlaban tranquilamente con Gohan y Bulma decidió acercarse a Vegeta para abrazarlo aprovechando que nadie miraba.

De repente,la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente,en la Corporación Cápsula los guerreros Z se pusieron serios enseguida y salieron de la casa para ver lo que ocurría,sabían que era algo maligno pero no lograban averiguar qué,ni siquiera Dende,lo que hizo que Piccolo se preocupara mucho,le aterraba que estubiese ocurriendo lo que tanto había temido...gotas frías de sudor comenzaron a brotar de su frente,realmente esto era muy grave,ya que si ningún ser maligno amenazaba a la tierra,entonces el problema eran las bolas de dragón.

-¿Qué está pasando señor Piccolo?-preguntó Gohan-¿por qué tiembla asi la tierra?

-Lo cierto es que lo ignoro pequeño...pero creo que guarda relación con las bolas de dragón.

-¿¡Qué!?¿cómo que crees?las bolas de dragón son responsabilidad vuestra-exclamó Vegeta señalando a Dende y Piccolo.

-Cálmate Vegeta,ellos no tienen la culpa de nada,lo mejor será que vayamos a investigar-propuso Goku.

Al final decidieron ir todos al lugar de donde provenía el seismo. Al llegar se encontraron con una terrible imagen,curiosamente todas las bolas estaban reunidas,como si alguien hubiese querido invocar al dragón,pero alli no había nadie,estaban en mitad del desierto en medio de la nada y ¡poco a poco las bolas de dragón se estaban desintegrando!

-¿Pero qué ocurre?

-Lo siento Yamcha,no sabría decírtelo-contestó un acongojado Dende.

-¡Eso es terrible,debemos hacer algo si no nos quedaremos sin las esferas!-Bulma estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios,sin las bolas mágicas nunca podrían volver a resucitar a nadie,si algún monstruo los mataba a todos como había ocurrido durante la batalla contra Boo,esta vez estarían condenados para siempre.

Los guerreros se giraron al notar que un ki maligno se aproximaba a ellos rápidamente,al verlo llegar los guerreros se dieron cuenta enseguida de que ese ser no tenía grandes poderes,sería facil destruirlo,pero antes...

-¿Qué has hecho maldito?-gritó Krilin.

-Si,¿quien te crees que eres para destruir las bolas de dragón?-le siguió Yamcha. Mientras el resto de guerreros se quedaban callados mirando fijamente a este extraño ser que se habia atrevido a desafiarlos.

-¡Jajaja! Mi nombre es Turtel,y he venido aqui para acabar con la tierra...no me malinterpreteis,no es nada personal contra vosotros,solo busco la fama y el poder,se dice que la gente que aqui habita es muy poderosa,a pesar de haberse enfrentado a temibles guerreros siempre ha sobrevivido. Sabía que para acabar completamente con la tierra debía terminar con cualquier opción de que se volviera a crear,me enteré de que las bolas mágicas eran vuestro secreto,asi que las reuní todas,lo cual no fue nada facil,e invoqué al dragón para pedirle que fuese él mismo quien las destruyese...¡jajaja!...

-¡Serás cabrón!¡te mataré con mis propias manos!...tranquilo,no temas,te daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa,asi la gente te recordará por un tiempo...-Vegeta estaba terriblemente furioso,a pesar de todo,se había acostumbrado a vivir en la tierra,la consideraba su hogar,aqui había vivido los momentos más felices de su vida y había creado una familia ¡no estaba dispuesto a que un gilipollas la destruyera,y menos uno tan débil!

Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer algo al respecto,el príncipe se lanzó contra el desconocido,al que,después de varios golpes, lanzó una bola de energía quedó totalmente pulverizado.  
Cuando todo hubo acabado,se produjo un lúgubre silencio,nadie era capaz de hablar,estaban demasiado impresionado con la pérdida.

-¿Qué haremos ahora,papá?

-Todavía no lo se Gohan,pero te prometo que buscaré una solución.

-¡Ah!

El grito de Bulma logró que todos se voltearan hacia ella para ver que ocurría. Ésta,al ver que habían centrado su atención ella dijo:

-¡Ya lo tengo!¡qué idiota por no haberlo pensado antes!,podemos utilizar la máquina del tiempo.

-¡¿La máquina!?-exclaman todos.

-Pues claro,¿qué mejor momento que este para probarla?solo teneis que regresar un mes atrás en el tiempo para asi buscar las bolas y traerlas a este tiempo,asi Turtel nunca podrá encontrarlas y nosotros seguiremos teniendo las bolas.

-¡Qué buena idea!yo estoy de acuerdo con Bulma-dice Chichi.

-Solo hay un problema...-todos miran al pequeño de los Briefs-verás,mamá,nunca antes la habías probado,algo podría salir mal y sin querer podríamos cambiar el futuro...

-Puede ser,pero estoy totalmente segura de que funciona perfectamente,mientras no hagais ninguna tontería no pasará nada.

Esas palabras consiguieron hacerlos sentir incómodos.

-Nada de lo que ocurra puede ser peor que perder las bolas mágicas,deberíamos encontrarnos mañana a primera hora en la Corporación y emprender el viaje.

Todos se muestran de acuerdo con Goku y se dividen para regresar cada uno a su casa.  
A la mañana siguiente,estando ya todos reunidos,decidieron quienes irian al pasado ya que en la nave no cabían más de tres personas.  
Una hora después Goku,Krilin y Vegeta se acomodaban en la nave,mientras Bulma programa las coordenadas. En cuanto acabó,los tres ocupantes emprendieron el viaje.

-¡¡¡Grrrr!!!...¡Vaya! estoy hambriento,oye Krilin,¿tu sabes cocinar?

-Pero Goku,¿ya tienes hambre?¡si acabas de desayunar!

-¡Hace ya dos horas que no pruebo bocado!

-¿Queréis callaros los dos de una vez?¡me teneis harto!¡Kakarotto,si quieres comer pues mueve el culo hasta la cocina y prepárate tu algo!

-Oye Vegeta...

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ví cómo Bulma te daba un paquete lleno de comida,¿por qué no me das un poco?

-¡De eso nada!Esta comida me la hizo a mi,asi que es solo mía,¡cómete la que te dio tu mujer!

-Es que ya lo hice...-dijo Goku con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien Goku,no pasa nada yo prepararé algo de comer pero deberás esperar un rato...

-¡Muchas gracias Krilin!- exclamó ya recuperada su alegría.

Mientras Krilin estaba en la cocina, la nave comenzó a moverse violentamente,lo que produjo que el bajito guerrero diese un traspiés y chocara contra la pared,pronto la nave se volvió a estabilizar y los tres hombres prosiguieron con su viaje. Lo que ninguno sabía es que Krilin se habia caído encima del panel del control de la nave y sin querer había cambiado las coordenadas. Pasadas dos horas,la nave aterrizó en mitad de un bosque y los ocupantes se apearon de ella.

-Oye Vegeta ¿te acordaste de traer el radar?

-Pues claro,no soy idiota Kakarotto.

-Bueno,no discutais,lo mejor es darse prisa y acabar con esta misión cuanto antes,ya tengo ganas de volver con mi mujer y mi hija.

Ninguno discutió,en realidad los tres estaban deseando volver a casa. Encendieron el radar y se pusieron en marcha,las tres primeras fueron las más difíciles de conseguir ya que era de noche y las bolas estaban escondidas dentro de lo que parecía la mochila de una niña,no estaban seguros ya que solo pudieron ver dos bultos tapados con mantas y acostados alrededor de una hoguera,asi que tubieron que ir con mucho cuidado para no despertarlos...conseguir el resto fue relativamente fácil,solo tardaron dos días en hacerlo.

-Bueno,¡ya está!¡hemos terminado por fín!Ahora démonos prisa en regresar,¡Bulma se sentirá muy orgullosa cuando sepa que su nuevo invento funciona a la perfección!

-Jeje!Tienes toda la razón Krilin,¡después de esto no habrá quien la aguante!¿verdad Vegeta?

-Grrr!-Fue cuanto dijo el príncipe,pero en realidad no podía estar más satisfecho.

Los tres subieron a la nave y ajustaron las coordenadas de nuevo,después se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos a esperar que la máquina los devolviese al hogar.


	2. ¡Tenemos que volver a casa!

-Bueno,¡ya está!¡hemos terminado por fín!Ahora démonos prisa en regresar,¡Bulma se sentirá muy orgullosa cuando sepa que su nuevo invento funciona a la perfección!

-Jeje!Tienes toda la razón Krilin,¡después de esto no habrá quien la aguante!¿verdad Vegeta?

-Grrr!-Fue cuanto dijo el príncipe,pero en realidad no podía estar más satisfecho.

Los tres subieron a la nave y ajustaron las coordenadas de nuevo,después se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos a esperar que la máquina los devolviese al hogar.

-¿Jugamos a algo?

-¡Olvídame!

-Vamos Vegeta,¡no seas aburrido!

-¡Te he dicho que me olvides Kakarotto!,no soy ningún niño pequeño como para estar jugando.

-Déjalo Goku,no le enfades más,ya sabes como es-susurró Krilin-por nada del mundo jugaría contigo,bueno,ni contigo ni con casi nadie...ahora que lo pienso,¿crees que alguna vez a jugado con Trunks?

-¡Pues claro!sabes que Bulma nunca permitiría que Vegeta dañase los sentimienos del pequeño. Además,seguro que ella lo dejaba sin hacer ejercicio por las noches,¿verdad Vegeta?-esta última frase la dijo gritando lo que provocó la ira del otro sayan.

-¡Pero a ti que mierda te importa!¡No pienso hablarte de mi vida privada!¡y te he dicho que me olvides!-gritó a todo pulmón.

Pasó otra hora antes de que la nave se materializase de nuevo en la Corporación,dentro,los tres guerreros suspiraron aliviados y desesperados por salir de alli.  
Vegeta fue el primero en bajar de la nave,seguido por Goku y Krilin.

-¡Hola mi amor!¡Te he añorado mucho!¿donde has estado?,¡me tenias muy preocupada!

Los tres guerreros se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Bulma. Y se quedaron sin palabras,sobre todo Vegeta,ella nunca le hablaba asi cuando había gente delante y además...¡ya se habia vuelto a cambiar de look!,lo que no entendía es como le había crecido tando el cabello,lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba puesto un vestido que no le había visto antes,era rosa,muy corto y no tenia mangas...¿como llamaba ella a ese estilo?¡ah!si,palabra de honor...y le quedaba estupendamente,vaya se sentía alagado de que se hubiese arreglado tanto para recibirlo. Antes de que ninguno pudiese reaccionar,Bulma se echó en brazos de Goku,le agarró la cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente.  
No hay manera de describir la cara que se les quedó a los viajeros,sobre todo al sayan del pelo en punta, que parecía a punto de explotar de ira.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO,BULMA!?-aulló Vegeta-¡Y TU,ASQUEROSO SUELTALA INMEDIATAMENTE!-empujó a Goku a la otra esquina de la sala.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!-exclamó un aterrado y,sin poder evitarlo,excitado Goku.

-¿Pero qué...?-ante eses gritos Bulma miró a su alrededor-¡Ah!pero Goku,mi vida,¿por qué no me avisaste que ibas a traer a casa al Rey Vegeta?. Discúlpeme mi señor,lamento haberme comportado asi delante de su excelencia pero es que llevaba días sin ver a mi esposo.

-¿Pero de qué hablas mujer?¿te has vuelto loca?te lo advierto,si esto es una broma no me gusta nada,¡Nada!y tu- señalando a Goku- no te lo pienso repetir más veces,¡apártate de MI mujer desgraciado!

-Lo lamento su excelencia,pero no le entiendo...¡uy!¿donde están mis modales?por favor sígame mandaré que le preparen un gran banquete- le dijo a Vegeta,luego dirigiéndose a Goku continuó- y tu cielo,vete a nuestra habitación a cambiarte y ponerte algo decente para cenar con el Rey Vegeta.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada más,Bulma salió de la habitación. Vegeta giró rapidamente para buscar a Kakarotto dispuesto a matarlo en ese instante.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a besar a Bulma?¿sabes lo que te va a pasar,verdad?

-¡Pero si fue ella!

-Ya basta vosotros dos,obviamente algo malo ha ocurrido que ha cambiado nuestro futuro,Vegeta,por alguna razón en este tiempo tu eres el Rey del universo y Goku está casado con Bulma y yo...yo...¡yo no tengo ni idea de que ha sido de mi vida!-exclamó un asustado Krilin-está bien,vosotros quedaos aqui e intedtad averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente,mientras yo iré a averiguar que es de mi vida y la de los demás...

Cuando Krilin se fue dejando solos a Vegeta y a Goku la habitación quedó en absoluto silencio:

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos Vegeta?

-Tu no se,pero yo iré a buscar a MI mujer y me enteraré de todo lo que ha cambiado...

-Eh...de hecho,Bulma aqui es mi esposa asi que deberé ser yo quien hable con ella,lo digo porque le parecerá muy extraño que la trates como si la conicieras-se apresuró a decir cuando vio la mirada asesina del otro sayan.

-No pienso quitarte los ojos de encima Kakarotto...

Cuando los dos sayans llegaron a la planta superior de la mansión, se encontraron a la científica hablando con dos muchachos,al acercarse pudieron ver el gran parecido que tenían con los hijos de Goku,solo que el mayor tenía los ojos azules y el pequeño el cabello violeta.

-¡Hola papá!¿donde has estado?

-Hola...Goten...hijo...

-¿Pero qué dices Goku?¿ya no te acuerdas de cómo se llaman tus hijos?

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Oh!entiendo,debes de estar nervioso por la presencia de nuestro Rey- entonces Bulma se dirigió a Vegeta con una espectacular sonrisa- por favor su excelencia permítame presentarle a nuestros hijos,este es el hijo mayor,Gohan y este el pequeñín de la casa Trunks.

-Estamos encantados de conocerle alteza.

Vegeta,haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su genio,simplemente asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que los había escuchado.  
Media hora más tarde,estaban todos alrededor de la gran mesa del salón-comedor almorzando en absoluto silencio. Goku estaba desesperado por saber qué es lo que había ocurrido durante todos esos años,por qué Bulma y él estaban casados y por qué Vegeta era el Rey del universo,pero claro,no podía preguntar nada,Bulma era demasido inteligente y enseguida sospecharía algo...todo dependía de Vegeta pero al parecer él no estaba mucho por la labor,tenía marcada la vena de la frente y lo estaba observando con una espeluznante mirada.

-Y dígame su alteza Vegeta,¿qué lo trae por nuestra casa?¿de que conoce a mi amado esposo?

-Grrr...-Tranquilo,se repitió el sayan por millonésima vez,debía dominar sus terribles celos,al menos para conseguir hablar normalmente sin soltar un gruñido, si no,no podría averiguar nunca lo que había salido mal-Este hombre y yo nos conocimos hace poco tiempo,le tuve que salvar la vida al pobre, ya que en aquel momento estaba siendo atacado por unos ladronzuelos...nada del otro mundo,pero él se empeñó en invitarme a comer...-le contestó Vegeta con una sensual sonrisa,puede que estubiese casada con otro,pero estaba decidido a demostrar que se sentía atraída por él.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Bulma inclinándose hacia él con los ojos brillantes.

Vaya,pensó Goku,parece que a Bulma le gustaba bastante el Rey Vegeta...no sabía si reirse por la hironía de la situación o enfadarse por la facilidad con la que el otro le quitaba a la esposa.

-Desde luego,al contrario que yo,su esposo no es una persona demasiado fuerte ni habilidosa...y dígame¿como se conocieron?

-¡Ah!pues fue una historia bastante interesante,verá,de jovencita siempre quise tener un novio guapo y fuerte,y para ello quise recurrir a las bolas de dragón,asi fue como conocí a mi Goku,pero...

-Pero...-la instó a continuar Vegeta.

-Alguien hizo desaparecer todas las bolas de dragón de la tierra.

-¿¡Cómo!?-exclamaron los dos sayans.

-Pues si,Goku y yo nos paramos una noche a dormir a la intemperie,pero a la mañana siguiente cuando nos despertamos las bolas que ya teníamos habian desaparecido,y el resto de ellas también,asi que acabamos abandonando la idea e invité a Goku a vivir a mi casa,cuando crecimos,nos enamoramos y...bueno,asi hasta hoy.

Goku y Vegeta se la quedaron mirando fijamente,después se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a mirar a Bulma. Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras,entonces no habían retrocedido un mes,¡habían retrocedido más de treinta años!

Una vez acabada la cena Goku le dijo a Bulma que saldría un rato a entrenar y huyó corriendo de la casa,Vegeta iba a seguirlo pero cambió de idea,cuando llegó a a la puerta se giró,se acercó a Bulma y la besó en la boca,al ver que Bulma no se resistía aprovechó el momento y profundizó aún más el beso,antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar se dirigió a la puerta y siguió a Kakarotto con una pequeña sonrisilla formada en el rostro.  
Lo alcanzó en cinco minutos,se esforzó por borrar la sonrisa permanente de su cara,con ese beso se habia demostrado a si mismo que Bulma a quien deseaba era a él.

-¿Por qué sonries?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!¡No creas que me he olvidado del beso que le diste a mi mujer!

-¿¡Qué!?,pero si ya te he dicho que...

-¡No me vengas con esas!ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo,la culpa es toda tuya,pero tranquilo,ya me vengaré.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó un asustado Goku.

-Se lo pienso decir a tu esposa en cuanto todo esto se solucione.

-¡Noooo...!¡cualquier cosa menos eso...!

Jejeje...Vegeta se lo estaba pasando en grande,desde luego que no se molestaría en dirigirle la palabra a la esposa de Kakarotto,ahora que se le habian pasado los celos entendía por qué Goku no se habia resistido al achuchón de la peliazul,Bulma era una mujer demasiado hermosa para su propio bien y habría que ser un eunuco para resistirse...aunque como lo volviese a hacer lo mataba.

-¡Dejalo ya Kakarotto!Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar,como por ejemplo...¡Qué vamos a hacer con nuestro problema!

-Está bien,pero piénsatelo,si Chichi me mata ya no tendrás con quien entrenar.

-Pufff...

Decidieron ir a Kame House a buscar a Krilin,pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo vieron rodeado de niños de pelo azul que le reclamaban atención contínua,al verlos Krilin salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Socorro muchachos!debeis ayudarme a salir de aqui.

-Pero,Krilin ¿que te ha ocurrido?¿y quienes son todos estos niños?

-Al parecer son los cuatro mios...snifff...y eso no es lo peor...

-¿Peor que esto?¿el qué?-dijo Vegeta sin poder aguantarse la risa del todo.

-¡Que ya no estoy casado con A-18!-replicó un Krilin a punto de llorar.

Los dos sayans no supieron como reaccionar ante ese comentario,ninguno de los dos entendería qué vio Krilin en el androide,salvo quizá la belleza,pero...si no estaba casado con ella,entonces ¿con quién?

-¡Yuuuuujuuuu! Krilin,tienes que cambiarle el pañal al bebé,ya sabes que yo no puedo hacerlo...¡oh!¿quienes son estos muchachos?¡qué curioso,ese hombre se parece al Rey Vegeta!

Al abrirse la puerta vieron a una doble de Bulma,y por lo que se podía ver embarazada,otra vez...pobre enano,pensó Vegeta,había conocido a esta mujer muchos años antes,la recordaba más joven y con menos kilos pero con el mismo cerebro...dio gracias por haber conseguido a la Bulma original.

-Tienes que ayudarme Goku,¡no la soporto!ahora que se lo que es estar con la mujer de mi vida no sé como pude enamorarme de Marron,por favor,¡sácame de aqui!

-¡Jajaja!tranquilo amigo mio,ya nos vamos...pero antes...¿donde están Roshi y Oolong?

-Se fueron de casa poco despues de la boda...y no tengo ni idea de dónde pueden estar,no lo entiendes Goku,en esta vida nunca nos llegamos a conocer,todos somos muy diferentes...

-Oye enano,¿dónde dejaste las bolas de dragón?

Los tres guerreros ya habían escapado de la isla y se dirigían a donde estaba la nave,alli habían dejado las esferas. Durante el camino habían decidido volver a utilizar la máquina del tiempo y regresar al pasado,devolver las bolas mágicas y seguir con el plan inicial de trasladarse a un mes antes...esperaban que funcionase,a ninguno le gustaba la situación actual y odiarían tener que vivir asi,aunque a Vegeta se le ocurrió que ya que era el Rey del universo podría quedarse con Bulma(estaba seguro de que ella lo elegiría a él) y gobernar en todo el mundo,si,eso sería fantástico. Pero existía el riesgo de que ella prefiriese estar con su esposo y sus hijos...entonces se quedaría sin ella,y puede que sonase raro en él,pero había aceptado hace muchos años que prefería una vida común con su familia que una vida con poder pero apartado de ellos.

-¡Bien,ya llegamos!-Gritó Krilin muy emocionado.

Entraron rápidamente en la nave para continuar con su plan,pero cuando quisieron poner en marcha la máquina esta no funcionó.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-Es obvio Kakarotto,no se como se nos pasó,no le dimos tiempo para cargar,necesita al menos quince días para que se recargue,asi no nos llevará a ningún lado.

-Entonces...¿tendremos que quedarnos aqui un tiempo?

-Tranquilo Krilin,tengo una idea-Goku cogió las esferas y salió volando de alli.

-¡Espéranos!

Llegó a un descampado,alli Goku colocó correctamente las bolas de dragón e invocó a Shen Long. Vegeta y Krilin llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar como Goku le pedía al dragón que recargase la batería de la máquina.

-Pero ¿qué has hecho Kakarotto?¡ahora tendremos que volver a buscar las bolas mágicas!

-No te preocupes Vegeta,le pediremos a Bulma el radar e iremos a buscarlas.

Despues de dos días de incesante búsqueda por fín podian partir. Vegeta estaba otra vez de muy mal humor,antes de subir a la nave Bulma había intentado volver a besar a Goku,por suerte él habia estado atento y lo metió en la máquina de un empujón. Krilin apenas pudo sofocar el ataque de risa,pero se le pasó con una de las siniestras miradas del príncipe sayan.  
Los tres guerreros regresaron al pasado y volvieron a colocar las esferas en su sitio.  
Un mes despues la nave por fin pudo regresar a su época,pero al revés que la primera vez ninguno se atrevió a bajar por miedo a lo que se encontrarían,estubieron dentro más de diez minutos y de repente la puerta de la nave se abrió.

-¡Cariño!¡ya has vuelto!Todos os hemos hechado de menos,¿a qué esperais para bajar?

Bulma entró corriendo en la nave para saludarlos,Vegeta aún temia que se estubiese refiriendo a Kakarotto pero al ver que tanto el sayan como su amigo el enano bajaban sin recibir de ella nada más que una sonrisa,se sintió terriblemente aliviado.  
Cuando Bulma vio bajar a sus amigos de la nave se acercó a Vegeta para besarle,para su sorpresa,no fue ella la que dio el primer paso,Vegeta la abrazó y la comió a besos,solo por eso Bulma olvidó su enfado por haberla abandonado durante tanto tiempo. Estubieron un buen rato dentro de la nave haciéndose mimos. A la mujer no se le ocurrió protestar porque sabía que en cuanto bajaran Vegeta volvería a ser el frío sayan de siempre,cuando salieron de su escondite temporal Bulma se quedó todavía más sorprendida al ver cómo Krilin acosaba a su esposa con besos y abrazos mientras Goku decía que era una alegría estar otra vez en casa.  
Esa misma noche,después de hacer el amor durante horas Vegeta se colocó encima de Bulma y acercándo su boca a la oreja de ella le susurró lo mucho que la amaba...y que la mataría si se lo contaba a aguien.  
Cuando Trunks volvía a la cama después de bajar a comer un pequeño tentempié nocturno no pudo si no extrañarse al oir las tremendas carcajadas de su madre.

**FIN.**


End file.
